


Acting Like A Damn Fool

by dear_chaton



Series: ML Fluff Month [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 3 years in the future, Aged Up, Chat is being a dork, F/M, Identity Reveal, Miraculous Fluff Month, Sunshine - Freeform, a late night patrol with the 5 heroes, and it all comes out, and many other spicy revelations, and singing about young love, cue one of them asking of his lover, day 23 prompt, multiple identity reveals actually, they're 17/18 here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_chaton/pseuds/dear_chaton
Summary: Or the one where Chat Noir is a lovesick fool





	Acting Like A Damn Fool

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this bc I can’t help but think of Chat singing about his girl and being a dork ahhhhhh, but yes this is technically a songfic but when aren't my fics songfics, when aren't they named after lyrics in the songs i listen to
> 
> LiSTEN, this is a total Chat song and you can pry that from my cold dead hands okay
> 
> Un-beta'd but enjoy!

It was a quiet night for them. A five person patrol was definitely not needed seeing they had defeated an akuma earlier that day, but as the night dragged on, they each began to unwind and let loose. Queen Bee lowered her guard around Rena, Rena and Jade weren’t arguing as much, Ladybug and her kitty were dancing around each other as they sprinted across the rooftops.  
  
Chat Noir was having a particularly good time, humming to himself and evading Bee’s taunting.  
  
❝Who’s the lucky girl kitty!❞ Rena shouted after the blond, who had clutched his heart and took a dramatic dive off of a church steeple.  
  
❝What makes you think I got someone sweet Queenie?❞ He shouted back, voice cracking in the quiet Paris night.  
  
❝You’ve been humming some sappy song all night, now who’s the lucky girl who stole your heart?❞  
  
❝Alright alright you got me,❞ Chat leans against a high wall, swinging his tail and looking wistfully in the distance.  
  
❝A million miles away and I’m still thinking about my baby,❞ His voice surprises his teammates, it carries across the alleyway and through the air.  
  
❝Damn, wish my boy was as far gone as he was,❞ Rena snickered. Jade elbowed her in the side, as Chat continued onto what seemed like another verse.  
  
❝You're the only one on my mind. 3 am, my phone is dead, I'm acting like a dang fool.❞  
  
❝Yeah but when don’t you act like a fool,❞ Ladybug chimes in, and Chat ignores her with a smile.  
  
❝I know that I can be wild sometimes. Oh, but I never lie cause I'm yours, you're mine.❞ The remaining of them swoon, including Jade who pushes away Rena when she tries to rile him up.  
  
❝But I wonder, are you out there thinking of me? Is it stupid that I'm asking "Do you miss me?"❞ Chat sighs, looking more depressed than Ladybug has ever seen him, and she reaches over to console him when he shakes himself out of it, grabbing her and Bee’s hands and starts to dance with them. Rena and Jade begrudgingly join them, but not without tripping each other up and causing Jade and Ladybug to crash to the floor giggling.  
  
❝And I'm having a good time, but I'd rather be with you. I ain't misbehaving, cause you're the only one on my mind.❞ Chat finishes off softly, eyes sparkling with mischief as he dives to dig his claws into Bee’s sides.  
  
❝Ah! No! You never answered my question kitty! Who’s the girl!❞ Queen Bee panted between giggles. Chat sat on his hunches, staring at his friends and took a deep breath.  
  
❝Her name is Marinette, I uh saved her once or twice from an akuma and we hang out sometimes on her balcony or at school.❞ Before he could properly gush about his girl, Chat took a look at everyone’s reactions. They were not what he expected.  
  
Rena and Jade looked like they were praying, and taking deep breaths. Bee’s jaw was dropped and Chat was sure she would catch flies if she didn’t close it anytime soon. His eyes caught his Lady’s and my, her face was bright red.  
  
❝Uh guys? Is it really that weird I’m dating a civilian?❞ And that was when the damn quite literally broke.  
  
❝ALL THIS TIME IT'S BEEN YOU! I'VE SAT BEHIND YOU FOR THREE YEARS AGRESTE AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?❞ A very angry Alya appeared where Rena Rouge once was. Jade, still in a squatting position, moaned about how much he’d been imagining being rawed by his best friend.  
  
Chat didn’t even need to know what Queen Bee aka Chloe thought about this. All those times she shamed him and pushed him away in favor for Ladybug was probably running through her mind in that moment.  
  
And Ladybug, who still hadn’t moved from her spot as Alya ranted and raved about how her life was like a cartoon. A very badly written cartoon.  
  
❝Does anyone else have a mind blow revaluation I need to know about before I lose my goddamn mind?❞ Chat looked at Ladybug, who finally tore of out her daze and smiled sheepishly. A flash of pink and one very rumpled Marinette in her pajamas later, everyone was in another state of chaos.  
  
❝Does this count?❞  
  
❝That’s it, I’m done with patrol for tonight. I’m gonna go to bed and hope NONE OF THIS HAPPENED BECAUSE THREE YEARS YOU GUYS IVE WAITED THREE YEARS FOR THIS BULLSHIT.❞ Alya called onto her transformation, and fluttered back in the direction of her home.  
  
❝So what was that Nino of you having dirty fantasies of Adrien just fucking you-❞  
  
❝Nope Chloe we’re not playing this game here, like you haven’t wanted LB erm,❞ Nino looked at Marinette and raised his hands in surrender, throwing his shell into the ground and hovering the fuck away from the situation.  
  
❝Well would you look at the time I gotta go home before Daddy comes in to check up on me so uh gotta go bye!❞ And with that it was down to two.  
  
❝You know uh I’m just gonna transform back because I’m cold and I was warm before and,❞ Marinette started rambling and Chat chuckled, how did he not notice it before.  
  
❝No let’s make it fair.❞ A flash of green and it was just them, Tikki and Plagg. Adrien made a mental note to introduce them later. He had a feeling Marinette would like the tiny cat god.  
  
❝Hey,❞ Mari blushed, tucking a hair behind her ear.  
  
❝Hi yourself.❞

❝Can I ask you something?❞  
  
❝You already did but sure Adrien. What’s up?❞  
  
❝You didn’t react like the others. Why?❞  
  
❝Well I guess you could say the cats been out of the bag for a while now.❞  
  
❝Wait what?❞  
  
❝I’ve known since before we started dating you were Chat Noir. And I wanted to tell you tonight after patrol but your song caught me off guard.❞ Marinette's cheeks and ears flushed again.  
  
❝Well it’s true,❞  
  
❝Oh? What’s true kitty?❞  
  
❝I’m yours and you’re mine.❞ She laughed, shoving him off while giving him the softest of smiles. And he considered himself lucky for once, to have met this girl and to call her his, and to have her in his life for many more years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Take this really sappy and soft fic away from me, god this was so cute and cheesy djafks
> 
> Give kudos and comment please^^


End file.
